


Jancy’s Crew

by WhovianCat128



Category: Drawtectives - Fandom
Genre: Drawtectives, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhovianCat128/pseuds/WhovianCat128
Summary: A collection of Drawtective fanfics. Most are one shots, a few are multi chapter :)If you have any questions, you can contact me via Discord and Tumblr, both under the username WhovianCat
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Jancy takes a quick catnap

**Author's Note:**

> Drawtectives doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to the great and powerful Drawfee channel on YouTube (Julia, Nathan, Jacob and Karina)! If you haven’t watched the first 6 eps then you rlly should because it’s bloody brilliant, though I don’t know why you would be reading this if you haven’t. Welp, enjoy the ficlets ( if you don’t that’s ok too...)!

\\_Jancy_/

Jancy sighed for what felt like the twentieth time that day (or maybe it was...) and ran a gloved hand over her face. York, Grendan and Rosé all meant well - most of the time anyway - but they just weren’t terribly suited to be detectives, sometimes they were so oblivious it was painful. And speaking of painful...her head hurt. The stress of dealing with these childlike people was catching up with her.

”-cy, hey Jancy!” A voice shook her out of her thoughts.

”What?”She said, blinking owlishly.

”Can we go see Buzz again? Please?” Grendan begged the P.I.

”In the Northern Orc tribes we don’t say please” York added reluctantly and looked earnest “But...p-please?”

”For the last time, you have a MURDER to SOLVE. You don’t have TIME to WASTE.” Jancy scolded, her posh accent a stark contrast to York’s rough speech.

They all sighed in disappointment. Rosé looked up at Jancy pleadingly.

”Just five minutes? We promise we’ll try our best after!” Rosé’s puppy dog eyes coupled with her own exhaustion allowed her to pointedly ignore the fact that Rosé had implied that they had NOT been trying their best before. Jancy sighed again (maybe the 21st time?) and gave in.

”Fine!” She said “But only five minutes, alright?” They cheered and followed their map to the kitchen. Once they were there, York, Grendan and Rosé all crowded around Buzz, cooing over him. Jancy slumped into the nearest chair and raised an eyebrow at their antics.

She yawned, a wave of tiredness washing over her. Maybe she would just close her eyes for a few seconds...

Grendan opened his mouth and looked over at where he thought the elder detective was, meaning to ask how much time they had left. Surprisingly she wasn’t standing by them, looking bored like always. He frowned and cast his gaze around the room. He froze. P.I Jancy True, the prim proper detective - was sprawled out on a chair, fast asleep. Grendan made a choked noise of shock.

”You okay, Grendan?” York asked his friend, both him and Rosé turning their attention to the dwarf. Grendan raised a shaking hand and pointed at the scene before him. They looked at what he was pointing at.

”Is she dead?” York asked, curiously.

”No you idiot!”Grendan hissed, trying not to wake the sleeping detective.”She’s SLEEPING”

York’s eyes widened as he understood “Do we wake her up?” He asked.

”I mean she DID say only five minutes.” Rosé chipped in “But she looks kinda tired...” she added, concerned.

By now the trio was crowding around Jancy, so when Rosé said “I say we let her sleep a couple more minutes.” Jancy yawned, and blinked open her eyes. And as any sane person might do, she shot up at the sight of her three hired detectives standing over her and watching.

Jancy raised a single, groomed eyebrow in an expression that must have taken years to perfect.

”What are you lot doing?” She asked.

”Uhhh...”York started.

”Well you see...” Rosé said.

”Iwantedtoaskyousomethingbutyouwereasleepandweweredebatingwhetherornottowakeyouup!” Grendan blurted, gasping for air once he had finished.

Jancy narrowed her eyes at them, trying to maintain her calm facade while screaming inside because she was meant to be setting an example not falling asleep out of pure exhaustion in the middle of a murder she had already solved but was doing it the long way for three amateurs so they could add it to their resumé, while swiftly exiting the room.

The others quickly said their goodbyes to Buzz and followed Jancy.

”We’re sorry” They said in unison.

”...just solve the case already.”Jancy replied stiffly.


	2. Dragon Jancy - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An au where Jancy is a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like dragons, I like Jancy True - add them together and you get dragon Jancy!

\\_Grendan_/ 

Grendan whistled as he walked along the street, holding the lead of a bright eyed beagle puppy. It padded in front of him, impatient to get to the park where it could sniff all of its friends butts. Grendan stopped, a pale yellow poster catching his eye.

”Sit, boy.” He said to the dog, it obeyed. Grendan leaned in closer to the shop window - The poster was barely noticeable in the sea of circus flyers and club adverts, but it was there all the same. The poster announced that a private investigator called ‘Jancy True’ was looking for a couple of interns, and that as well as being able to add something to their resumè, they’d be paid as well. The poster was slightly scorched on the edges.

Grendan looked for a catch, as from an early age his parents had told him that if something was too good to be true - you had a 50% chance that it was fake.

But try as he might he couldn’t find anything suspicious about the poster, except instead of a phone number to call, there was a meeting place and time. ‘Top of Plasi Hill, Midnight’. Grendan knew exactly where the poster was talking about...but at midnight? He wasn’t sure his parents would agree to letting him do that. The only way he could possibly do that is if he snuck out!

Grendan stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should take the risk, but a yip from the dog reminded him that he was as currently in the middle of a job, and if he wanted to earn his pay, he was going to have to finish it. He took out a sweet from his sticky pocket (for once remembering that he had one in there) and savoured its tangy fruity flavour.

The dog yipped again and Grendan sighed fondly. He loved his job, even if it wasn’t the most exciting - but hey! You only live once, right? And maybe he could discover something he loved even more than his current job, something with adventure! With his choice made, Grendan carried on walking down the cobbled path, dog in front of him (effectively being walked by the dog) and started thinking about what he should bring.

Later that day, Grendan did a final check of what he had put into his previously neglected teddy bear backpack: he had his favourite fluffy shorts, the money he got from dog-walking and more of his sticky sweets. He probably wouldn’t need anything else.

After making sure his backpack was securely on his back, he quietly tiptoed out of his room (well ...as quietly as a dwarf wearing sandals could tiptoe at least) and out the back door. Grendan looked back at his house one last time before quickly jogging towards his destination, he wasn’t sure how long it would take - so better early than late! It was dark and foggy but the stars shone as bright as always, lighting his path. He kept up a steady pace until he got to the bottom of Plasi hill. He looked up, panting, to the top of the hill and almost fell over from the sheer height of it. Why did it seem so much taller than usual? Well nothing for it but to start climbing...

Grendan huffed and puffed (but didn’t blow any houses down) until eventually he got to the top (there weren’t any pigs there). After checking his broken watch he decided that it wasn’t midnight yet, and so this ‘Jancy True’ probably wasn’t here yet. He plonked himself down and lay on the grass, might as well pass the time by eating some of his sticky sweets.

The night sky looked so pretty - it was speckled with stars and wispy fog...it was sooo peaceful...(Grendan felt his eyes slip closed and his mind turn dark) so peaceful...

The sleeping dwarf woke up as he heard loud wings flapping above him. His eyes snapped open to the sight of a large scaly creature circling above him. Grendan screamed.

”Wh-what?” He stammered. It couldn’t be...Weren’t dragons just fairytales that got told to dwarflets (don’t question it)? But if it really WAS a dragon, did it want to...eat him? That’s what dragons did after all. Grendan started to panic. He really didn’t want to get eaten. 

”M-maybe if I just stay still it’ll go away...” Grendan whispered, tentatively hopeful. Just then, the dragon turned its gaze onto him. He felt a drop of cold sweat slide down his back. The dragon was getting closer and closer - Grendan’s breathing got heavier and heavier. The dragon landed, and tilted its head, probably contemplating where to start EATING HIM UP. It looked at his teddy bear bag and even though it was a fearsome beast, for some reason, Grendan felt like he was being judged. 

He started scooting backwards slowly, hanging onto the shred of hope he had remaining. Then - out of the blue - the dragon scooped him up in its gigantic claws and he screamed, very, very loudly. He kept screaming for a couple more seconds before realising that he wasn’t in the dragon’s stomach. He cracked one of his eyes open, and saw that the dragon was looking at him rather strangely. Grendan looked back - the hill that he had been plucked from looked very, very, small. He gulped.

”H-hello dr-dragon!” Grendan said shakily, if he came across as a nice guy, maybe the dragon would feel inclined to not eat him. Praying to the heavens that the dragon liked small talk, he continued “M-my name is Gr-Grendan! Wh-what’s yours?” He then mentally facepalmed. Dragons didn’t have names! They were just mindless beasts that ate people...right?

\\_Jancy_/

This dwarf was so damn troublesome, first he screamed and now he wanted to talk. Jancy sighed, well she might as well indulge him a bit. But if she wanted to talk she would have to change her form, as a dragons mouth wasn’t shaped for speaking. Jancy closed her eyes and felt herself change - but stopped. She couldn’t become COMPLETELY human 100 feet above the ground, the dwarf would splatter into little bits and ruin the countryside. She’d have to keep her wings. Closing her eyes once again she became human, well mostly anyways. She heard the dwarf cry out as he realised he was being carried by human arms instead of dragon claws and he tried to look up. Unfortunately, her human form was nowhere near as capable as her dragon one and she almost dropped her fragile cargo.

”For your own sake, stay STILL!” She scolded, then remembered what she had taken up this form to do. “My name is Jancy True, little dwarf - and I believe that you were looking to become my intern?”

The dwarf stopped moving, and she began to think he had fainted. But then he shouted “YOU’RE JANCY TRUE?”. Jancy blinked, confused. She had written down on the poster that she was a Dragon person (not in the usual way), hadn’t she? After the time and meeting pla - oh... she had gotten slightly distracted by her hunger...she really should catch her meals before writing posters, and not after.

”Yes I am, I apologise for the scare - I was distracted in the middle of writing the poster. Most likely because I was feeling slightly peckish.” Jancy said. The dwarf once again became a dead weight in her arms, causing her to struggle carrying the dwarf and maintaining a fast travel speed. Transforming back would be slightly troublesome, but it was the only way she’d be able to get back to her cave in the mountainside. She closed her eyes and became her stronger form before continuing their journey. 

\\_Grendan_/

Grendan woke up feeling groggy. He yawned and stretched his arms above his head, looking around himself sleepily before freezing. This wasn’t his room. This wasn’t his room.... THIS WASNT HIS ROOM! Grendan shot to his feet, panicked. Where was he? 

”Oh good, you’re awake! I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever.” A poshly accented female voice said.

Grendan looked around, and tried to find the source of the voice.

”If you’re going to become my intern, you’ll have to be more observant than that, I’m afraid.” The voice said again.”Although I suppose you HAVE just woken up...”

This time Grendan turned his wide-eyed gaze to where he heard the voice, which was...the ceiling? He jumped in shock as to his surprise, there WAS someone there. Someone who was dressed very fancy, and somehow seemed perfectly fine with the fact that she was sitting about 10 feet above the ground. But somehow, that wasn’t the most shock-worthy thing about her - two large, leathery looking wings seemed like they were attached to her back. Suddenly, as if someone had turned on the lights, Grendan remembered everything that had happened.

”Fancy Jancy” he whispered and the winged woman’s nonchalant expression turned into a frown of disapproval.

”Pardon?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Grendan was once again on the receiving end of that judgemental look. Realising that if he wanted to make a good impression, he was going to have to be a teeny weeny bit more polite, he responded with a “I’m very sorry”. Which seemed like it satisfied Jancy.

”Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to pick up your new colleagues. Don’t break anything, you can entertain yourself in the library, and I’ll be back soon.” Jancy said, stalking off. Grendan blinked in surprise.

”O...kay?” He said, slightly confused “W-wait a sec! Can I come with you? Pleeeaaaase?” He heard her sigh and turn around.

”Oh, alright” She said, exasperated “But I hope you’re not scared of heights.” And with that, she grabbed onto Grendan’s hand and jumped out of the cave entrance, which Grendan didn’t even notice was there before.

He screamed as they fell towards the ground, and heard a laugh come from his left before the distinct noise of wings catching the air disguised it. He was jerked up from his fall into a leisurely glide and he looked up. Jancy was full dragon, and now that he wasn’t ENTIRELY afraid of being eaten, he could appreciate just how COOL Jancy looked. The sun caught her ocean blue scales and made them shimmer, the inside of her wings were a rich shade of red, and she really didn’t look as intimidating and big as she did before. In fact, she looked more elegant than ferocious.

\\_Narrator_/

As the dragon flew off, Grendan safely tucked between her claws and the sun rising up to signal a new day, who will they find next? York or Rosé? Stay tuned to find out!

The End...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie dokie! That’s another chapter done! The next chapter will be dragon Jancy part 2, where they’ll find either York or Rosé. I’m not sure how EXACTLY I’m meant to write Grendan...I mean is he a goofball or a more straightforward character? I really don’t know...soooooooo excuse the rather out of character Grendan. As always, don’t hesitate to leave any ideas or prompts in the comments! And with that said, WhovianCat out!


	3. York tries coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people like drinking sugarless and creamless coffee? I don’t know. I prefer tea with sugar and cream : ) but chocolate milk is my favourite drink. I’d say hot chocolate but the sun’s trying to roast me so not right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that I said this would be part 2 of dragon Jancy, but _v a r i e t y_. Its so hot : ( I’m not used to it being this hot. It was 25 degrees outside on August 1st, for any Americans reading this, that’s 77 degrees Fahrenheit. I can’t deal with this heat. I’m gonna melt into a puddle of goo. I’m going to evaporate and become a cloud. Help.

\\_Jancy_York_/

Jancy sipped her coffee, reading through some files she had on her desk. It was a beautiful, relaxing day...apart from the unnerving fact that York was staring at her. What was even creepier was that he _wasn’t blinking_.

”...is there a problem, York?” Jancy asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

York blinked (finally!) and questioned sheepishly “Uh...wha-what’s the brown stuff?”

Jancy glanced at her mug, and realised that York probably hadn’t seen coffee before. “It’s called coffee, and it’s a drink.” She stated bluntly.

York looked curiously at the liquid, and sniffed. It smelled quite nice, despite looking like mud-water. He wondered what it tasted like...

“Jancy? Can I try?” York asked the P.I. For some reason the detective’s expression changed to one he hadn’t seen on her before. “And why’re you making that face?”

“Oh I’m just a little amused. Are you sure you want to try it?” Jancy said. York nodded and Jancy went to get a cup for him. Once she returned with the nice smelling drink, York immediately lifted it up and took a sip. He then promptly spat it back out into the conveniently placed bin next to him.

York stared at the cup as if it had insulted him. “Wha-? Why was it? _How?_ ” He stuttered.

“Coffee is bitter, especially when you drink it without any sugar or cream.” Jancy said, as if that would explain everything. “You probably didn’t expect that.”

”How do YOU drink it?” York asked, starting to gain a little more respect for the older detective.

”I got used to it” Jancy stated “ People drink it because it helps them stay awake. My job happens to include a lot of overnight work.”

”But if you knew I wouldn’t like it, why did you let me try it?” York asked, irritated.

”I’m sorry, but it was a lesson - curiosity killed the cat after all.” Jancy reasoned.

”Huh? No, Orcs kill cats, not curiosity. Who is curiosity?” York asked, baffled.

”It’s just a saying.” Jancy sighed.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if anyone ever reads these notes. I usually just skip right past it...oh well. If you are reading this, you’re welcome to leave any prompts or ideas in the comments, as well as feedback or polite criticism. Have a nice day : ), WhovianCat out!


	4. Dragon Jancy - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York decides he wants to experience his mother’s world and also applies for an internship with an experienced detective who claims to be ‘a dragon person’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s part 2 as promised! York meets Jancy and Grendan. That’s it. Really. I’m sorry this took so long, _please forgive me dear readers_. The only excuse I have is that I was busy watching my favourite streamer’s livestreams. Which isn’t really much of a good excuse at all.

\\_York_/

York hefted the heavy log onto his shoulder. His mother insisted on having firewood at all times - despite it not being cold at all, even by human standards. He trudged down the path back to the modest little cottage he was staying in. His mother owned the white washed residence, and had made it just about the polar opposite of what York was used to. 

For starters, there were far too many delicate things. Flat delicate things (mother called them plates), hollow delicate things (mother called them bottles), clear delicate things on the front of a wood box (mother called it a cabinet), and so much more.York hated these things, as they were all too easy to knock over and shatter. He had been told off the first time he had done that, and reminded to be more careful while indoors.

There was also the carpet. The terrible, terrible carpet. Back in the Northern Orc tribes it wasn’t uncommon to use the skins of furry animals as a method to show off, or wrap Orc babies in (while the tribes ran on a ‘survival of the fittest’ basis, the Orcs would probably go extinct if newborn babies were left in the cold)- but they never covered the floor with it to such an extent that York had to fish around in the forest of fluffiness if he dropped something small.

Aside from being inconvenient, it was also hard to get blood stains out of. York had learnt early on in his introduction to the human world that they rarely liked seeing blood. And that they most definitely did _not_ tolerate murder.

York of course, hadn’t known this, and proceeded to kill and skin a pet cat on his mother’s beloved carpet. That had earned him a solid hour in the corner of shame, and the order to write an apology letter to the ‘poor souls’ who had their pet murdered.

York personally thought that it would have tasted great roasted over a fire or simply eaten raw, but nope - humans were so strange. Or maybe the owners were just fattening it up so it would have more meat on its bones when they decided to eat it - in that case York would gladly write an apology letter, as stealing another’s food was frowned upon. Unfortunately, even if he _did_ want to, he couldn’t. Because he didn’t know how to write in human squiggles.

He kept thinking about all the things he disliked about the cottage until at last, York reached the infuriatingly short door and knocked like his mother had told him to. It opened.

“Thank you dear, just leave them outside. Are you hungry? I made pasta!” York’s mother said, smiling.

”Ok” York grunted. He had only been in the human world for 2 days, but so far it seemed bizarre and extremely complicated. He had yet to wrap this head around all their unnecessary rules and regulations.

He followed his mother inside, making sure to wipe his feet on the doormat. Mother had insisted that wearing shoes was easier that just walking outside barefoot, but York was determined to at least keep a few parts of him untainted by human culture.

They walked into the dining room (well...York’s mother walked, York himself stomped) and sat down in front of the dark oak table. As she went to fetch the bowls of pasta and all the necessary eating prongs, York was left all alone in the over furnished room. He looked around idly, sparing a suspicious glance to the miniature, carved, wooden train that sat on top of the cupboard.

His gaze wandered to the fragile slab of wood on legs that he was sat before, and while he was trying to make sense of the swirling patterns in the wood, something caught his eye. It was one of the things that came through the flap on the door each morning. His mother often read them at breakfast. York picked up the item, almost growling at the fact that the sheets of paper were even thinner than the ones of the written down story.

York put it down as carefully as he could and gently gripped the thin paper and turned it. All that was on the next page were human squiggles, and the occasional frozen human trapped inbetween the squiggles (he had heard them be called ‘pictures‘).

He kept turning the pages and seeing squiggles until a loose piece of paper fell out. This sheet had less squiggles, but what really piqued his interest was the fact that the edges of the page were scorched.

York’s heart started beating faster. Scorches meant fire. Fire meant destruction. Destruction meant fun. York tried to spell out the words written on the page.

”P-R-“ He started.

”York dear, what are you doing?” York’s mother had finally come back, two steaming bowls in her hands. She placed the food down and leaned over his shoulder.

”Would you like me to read that for you, dear?“ she questioned. York grunted in agreement.

”Private Investigator Jancy True - searching for interns to investigate murders and similar. If you are interested please arrive at the edge of Dream Forest, midnight, Wednesday with sufficient supplies. Warning - if you fear dragons please do not come as I am a Dragon Person.” She read. “Oh my, a dragon person?”

As soon as the word ‘murders’ had escaped his mother mouth he was certain of what he wanted to do.

”Mother” she looked at him curiously “I will become this ‘Jancy True’s‘ intern.” He said doubtlessly.

”Are you sure, York? You’re not afraid? There’s plenty of other things you could do.” She said.

”I will become Jancy True’s intern” York said confidently. York’s mother sighed, she knew when she was beaten.

”You better start packing then, it’s a Wednesday today. You’ll need some food, clothes, water, matches...anything else?” She fussed. “Would you rather have canned food or food in a bag?”

”I will pack by myself” York said. His mother was treating him like a baby Orc, he was a big Orc! He could murder this ‘dragon person’ if he so desired...Actually as much as he didn’t want to admit it, York wasn’t really sure if he could take on a dragon by himself. Dragon People occasionally flew by the Tribes, and even high in the sky they looked giant.

”I suppose you know what you need...but let me see after you’re done so I can check that you have everything! You can use my old camping backpack if you want, it’s under the bookshelf.” York’s mother insisted.

York grunted again and stomped off to retrieve the above mentioned backpack.

Once he had found it, he moved around the house, tossing in everything he needed - which really wasn’t that much. Soon he was done. He had ended up with a kitchen knife, a rolling pin, and the axe he used to chop up the firewood. He showed his mother what he intended to bring. She wasn’t pleased.

”How on Earth will you survive with just this?” She fretted.

”I can hunt.” York replied bluntly.

”This won’t do! I’ll add some more things, wait here, dear.” And she scurried off.

A few minutes later, she returned. York looked inside his backpack and found tins of fruit and meat, a canteen of water, 2 shirts, a coat, 2 pairs of trousers, an extra pair of shoes, a box of matches and a white box with a red cross on it.

”What’s this?” York asked, pointing at the strange box.

”That’s a first aid kit, dear. It’s for if you get hurt.“ she replied.

York didn’t want to bring so much unnecessary stuff, but he had to if he wanted his mother to let him go - because even though his mother was only a human, she was married to an Orc and _that_ was an admirable feat.

”Oh, and dear,” She began “I’ll walk you to the meeting place.”

York was extremely close to roaring in frustration, but wisely chose to keep quiet and simply nod.

”Now while we wait for it to be a little closer to midnight, why don’t we watch TV! The Birds of Prey are on soon!”She suggested, and York grudgingly agreed.

{_Time passes_}

”Alright dear, it’s 30 minutes to midnight. Time to leave!” York’s mother informed him.

York slung the backpack over his shoulder and waited by the door for his mother to finish putting on her coat and shoes. He was excited, a feeling that hadn’t happened after deciding to live with his mother in the human realm.

His mother opened the door and they stepped out into the darkness. They trudged down the path that led to Dream Forest, an area densely packed with trees.

After a couple minutes of walking, they arrived. York looked up at the sky, expecting a large shadow to come flying down - there wasn’t one.

”We might have to wait a while, I’m afraid we’re a little early.” York’s mother explained when she saw him searching the star spotted sky. Just then, York heard wings flapping. The sound grew louder and louder, until eventually he saw the silhouette of a dragon gliding towards them.

His mother shrieked, having obviously also seen the dragon.

The dragon circled above them, gradually getting lower and lower until its claws touched the ground.

While his mother frantically backed away, York frowned. This dragon wasn’t as big or bulky as the ones that York had seen, and was only slightly taller than York.

It had sleek, blue scales and a row of silver hair flopped over to one side down the middle of its head and neck. The underside of its wings was a nice shade of red and it’s eyes were a pale blue.

After York had finished analysing the dragon, he noticed a weak voice coming from the it.

”Give me more of a warning next time, Jancy. Not just ‘I hope you’re not afraid of heights’” The voice groaned.

York was wondering whether Dragons could talk without moving their mouths when a dwarf slid off the dragon and onto the ground face first. York was about to demand why there was a dwarf with the dragon when in a flash of light, the dragon transformed into a person.

”I believed that you would know we were flying. Did you think we were going to walk all the way?” The woman said to the dwarf in a fancy accent. “Oh - where are my manners! I am Jancy True and this here is Grendan.” She explained

”I want to be your intern.” York stated.

”That what I assumed, although I must admit I wasn’t expecting an Orc. No matter though, but who is this?” She said, gesturing towards York’s mother, who was still wide eyed in fright.

”My mother. She came with me.” York replied. 

Jancy started walking towards the trembling woman.

”Don’t worry, I will make sure to take care of your son. He is under my protection now.” Jancy reassured her. York’s mother sighed in relief “If you would like to say your farewells now is the time.” She stepped back towards Grendan.

York moved towards his mother, who was staring at Jancy. “I will be fine, mother“ he said to her.

York’s mother sighed.

”I know dear, but be careful.”

”Mother, what did she mean by ‘under her protection’?” York asked.

”Well one of the only things humans know about about dragons is that they can be very protective, and being under a dragon’s protection means that you’re incredibly safe.” His mother replied.

York looked over at Jancy and Grendan, and then back at his mother.

”Farewell mother, I will visit you when I can.” York said.

York’s mother sobbed and clung to her son tightly.

”You’ve grown so much, York! Farewell and good luck.” She cried, before letting him go. York walked over to to where Jancy was waiting in her Dragon form with Grendan on her back.

York climbed onto the dragon’s back and waved goodbye to his mother. She waved back with watery eyes.

Jancy flapped her wings and they were in the air. Each beat of her large wings brought them farther and farther away from the forest.

Soon his mother was just a small dot on the distance. York looked up towards the shining stars and the glowing moon. They were pretty.

A whimper snapped York out of his thoughts and he glanced at the dwarf in front of him.

”Grendan?” York asked curiously. “What’s wrong with you?”

”It’s too hiiiiiigghhhh!” Grendan whined, clinging tightly to Jancy’s back.“I don’t liiiiiiikke iiiitttt!”

\\_Grendan_/

The wind ruffled Grendan’s hair as he trembled in fear. The tall green guy sat behind him, seemingly unaffected by the height. Maybe he should talk with him to take his mind off of this terrifying situation...

”S-so what’s your name anyway? My name’s Grendan HighForge.” He said

”Gyorik Rogdul. You can call me York.” York grunted

”Ok, York. What kind of things do you like? I like dogs!” Grendan chirped.

”Big food” York replied.

”O....k”Grendan frowned “What does big food mea-“

Grendan’s question was cut short as they started descending.

”Are we there already? That felt very quick!” Grendan said, confused. It had taken longer to get to where York was.

They had landed roughly in a grassy clearing surrounded by trees. York and Grendan slid off Jancy and inspected their surroundings. Grendan looked back at Jancy, who was lying on the floor. The dragon was panting heavily, which, to be honest looked kinda cute. Like a dog after they had chased after one too many squirrels.

Jancy transformed back into her human form.

”The two of you combined are rather heavy.” She explained. “We’ll just take a little break and set off again.”

\\_Jancy_/

Suddenly, Jancy heard footsteps. In a flash, she had materialised her wings and was covering York and Grendan with them. She growled in the direction of the footsteps and nudged her companions closer to her. She was still mostly in her human form, in case it wasn’t just an animal and they could communicate.

”Jancy? What’s wrong?” Grendan asked, scared.

”Stay close.” Jancy ordered.

She waited with baited breath for the thing to reveal itself.

”Are you Jancy True?” A voice said. “Could I be your intern?”

A human (as far as she could tell) girl stepped out from behind a tree. She had blond hair and was wearing a black jacket with a fur trim on the hood over a short, dull purple dress.

”I’m sorry for scaring you, but could I? Please?” She asked.

”Who are you?” Jancy growled, still wary of the girl.

”I’m Rosé.” She answered.

”Just Rosé?” Jancy asked “And what are you?”

”Yep, just Rosé. And I’m a human rogue.” Rosé replied.

Jancy relaxed her stance a little. “Don’t move.” The dragon person said, talking to her companions and Rosé. Jancy took a step towards the rogue and looked her over with a professional detective’s eye. Rosé’s posture was non-threatening, she sounded earnest and wasn’t attempting to hurt Grendan and York.

Those along with some other reasons were enough for Jancy to deduce that she was being sincere.

”You may become my intern.” Jancy said “But if you so much as _scratch_ Grendan or York, you will regret it.”

Jancy lifted up her wings off of the two boys and became full dragon. She prodded them both in the direction of her back, an invitation to get on, and once they were seated Jancy glared at Rosé one last time - a reminder of the threat, and allowed her to climb on.

 _Great, now there were three of them for her to carry home. Oh well, she’d manage_. And she took off in the direction of her home, with all three of her new interns riding her.

The End...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Jancy’s eyes the same colour as Julia’s because...why not? : ) So we were introduced to both York _and_ Rosé in this chapter. Don’t worry Rosé fans, Dragon Jancy part 3 will be how Rosé got to where she was in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave your ideas or prompts in the comments. Polite criticism is welcome, and WhovianCat out!


	5. Jancy Draws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of asking the detective trio to draw something for them, one of the (what do I call them? Suspects? Informants?) possibly hint giving people wants Jancy to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of ideas : (. The only thing I have lined up is Dragon Jancy part 3, and apart from that I don’t know what I’m going to write about...anyway, enjoy this fanfiction commemorating the upload of Episode 7 of Drawtectives! Once again, drawtectives does not belong to me, it belongs to Drawfee. Happy reading : )

\\_Rosè_/

The three interns and the P.I walked into a room (Sounds like the start of a crappy joke) and looked expectantly at the previously solo occupant - a rather hairy man.

”Do you...know anything about the murder that happened this evening?” Grendan asked hesitantly.

The man opened his mouth, presumably about to answer when York cut in and said bluntly “Did you do it?”.

“I-Wha-what?” The man replied, obviously confused “N-no! Of course not!”. Rosè repeated Grendan’s question.

”Do you have any information for us about the murder?” She said quietly. The hairy man pondered for a minute, while Rosè looked him over, unnoticed. She thought he looked rather like a bear. Therefore, she gave him a nickname - Bear-Man.

Bear-Man stopped thinking and cleared his throat to gather the three interns attention. “I do indeed have information for you, but there’s a price.” He said firmly. “I’d like a drawin-“.

”Yes, yes we know. It’s not our first time, so who do you want to go first? Me, Rosè, or York?” Grendan sighed.

”Actually, I don’t want any of you three to draw - I want your boss here to draw something for me.” He told them, pointing at Jancy.

Rosè felt confused, _why Jancy and not them? Everyone else had wanted them to draw, was this Bear-Man trying to be unique? COULD Jancy even draw?_

Jancy looked just as befuddled as the rest of them. “Are you sure?” She asked Bear-Man “I don’t usually participate in these drawing challenges...”

”YES OF COURSE I’M SURE! NOW JUST GET ON WITH IT!” Bear-Man shouted, impatient. Grendan handed Jancy a sheet of paper, as well as his Art Box.

”Draw me a... _bear!_ “ Bear-Man decided. Rosè almost giggled out loud at how well her nickname for him had worked out.

Jancy stared at him, unamused, but started sketching out a rough outline anyway. Rosè, York and Grendan peeked over her shoulders to see what she was doing. (Well... Grendan and Rosè perked over her shoulders, York just looked over her head).

After a while, the lines were recognisable as a bear.

Some time after that, the outline was finished and the pencil marks were rubbed out.

Even later, colour was added and the trio realised that what they assumed were just patterns, were actually lots of eyes on one side of the bear’s face. The other side was cloaked in shadows.

Only a bit after that, the picture was finished. Rosè was very impressed, who knew the tired detective could draw so well? Jancy handed the piece of paper over to Bear-Man, who gasped in delight and pulled her tight against himself in a bear hug. Jancy looked extremely uncomfortable pressed up right next to all of Bear-Man’s hair.

Eventually he let her go, and as she was dusting herself off, he told them all that he knew about the murder.

Job done, they thanked Bear-Man and exited the room.

”Y’know, you’re pretty good at drawing, Jancy!” Grendan beamed. Rosè thought she detected a hint of a smile from Jancy as she spoke.

”Being a detective requires a rather large range of skills, and you tend to pick things up quite often.” She reasoned. “You never know when a suspect will ask you to juggle or tell a story for information.”

”I’m sorry, what? You can juggle?” Grendan asked, surprised.

”What’s a ‘Juggle’?” York asked “Animal?”.

”Perhaps I’ll show you after you solve this case, York” Jancy said. And they all walked off together to the next room.

The End


	6. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for why this hasn’t updated in so long.

Any regular readers, (if I have any) may have noticed that this hasn’t updated in quite a while. And I’m really sorry that that’s the case. But I _promise_ I haven’t abandoned this fic. I haven’t updated in so long because school’s just started again recently, which means I no longer have 10 hours a day to waste away. It also means I have a lot of homework, which is even less fanfic writing time - so ya see how that kinda adds up? Again, I’d like to apologise for these infrequent updates, and to make up for it, I’ve got another chapter in the making! This one will be inspired by one of the drawings they’ve done in drawtectives. Sooooooooooo...you can look forward to that : ) Stay safe readers, and be happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions or prompts are welcome! Pop them down in the comments and I’ll probably do them : )


	7. The 3 intern kitties and the P.I cat - Part 1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Karina’s Piss Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a very long wait, I present to you - part one of drawtectives cat au! If anyone happens to enjoy this and wants part 2 then please tell me in the comments! (the diet of a fanfiction author is compliments, compliments and more compliments! With some kudos and prompts thrown into the mix : ))

\\_Rosè_/

Rosè yawned. It was a beautiful summer morning and the sun casting a warm, orange glow onto the leaves outside.

She stretched out on her spot by the window and glanced over to her food bowl. Just like always, her human friend had scooped a large amount of tuna into it before leaving for work. Even from across the room it smelled glorious.

Rosè jumped down from the windowsill and padded over to her breakfast. She gobbled the delicious fish up from the bowl proclaiming ‘For Rosè’

After she had finished, she lapped up some of the water in her water bowl and made her way back to the sun-warmed windowsill. Marvelling at the way the light shone on her blonde coat, she cleaned herself (as cats typically do).

A knock on the window interrupted her cleaning. She glanced at the source of the noise, and was met with the sight of a brown-furred face squished up against the glass.

“Hey! Rosè! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten what day it is today!” His slightly muffled voice said.

“Of course I haven’t, Grendan! But it’s not time yet!” She replied. Grendan’s face visibly crumpled in disappointment.

Rosè sighed. “You can come in while we wait.” Grendan’s face quickly uncrumpled and the face disappeared from the window as he scampered to the front door.

Rosè bounded to meet him, and she reached the cat flap just in time for a furry face to poke through. The rest of him promptly followed.

“Nice jacket.” Rosè commented. Grendan beamed and wiggled his body to show off the green clothing “My owners got it for me because they said I’d been a good boy!”

Rosè smiled and led Grendan further into the house. Just as they had settled down in a comfortable spot, there was a thump at the door.

Rosè sighed “That’ll be York. Which means Jancy should be arriving soon!”

Grendan meowed in excitement and ran to the door. York was too large to fit through the cat flap, and Rosè and Grendan couldn’t jump high enough to reach the door handle, nor did they know how to unlock it. Jancy was the only one who could both reach it and unlock it.

“York! You’re here!” Grendan shouted at the door.

“Hey Grendan.” A gruff voice grunted back.

Grendan, York and Rosè conversed with each other for a few minutes more. Rosè had just finished telling the other two about the treat she stole from her owners cupboard two days ago when a louder meow interrupted their conversation.

“Good morning you three.” A voice that wasn’t York’s came from the door. They heard claws fiddling around with the lock, and soon after that a satisfying click. 

The door unlocked and Grendan rushed up to York and hugged him. Jancy walked in after York and cast an observant eye over the trio. 

Anyone outside of their little group would probably be very confused. What were a brown —, blonde—, and green Orc kitten doing together with an older silver —cat? It was true they were a _mismatched_ little family, but they were a mismatched little _family_. If Rosè had to explain it to someone else, she would probably say that her, York and Grendan were all siblings, and Jancy was their mother. But it was much more complicated than that.

Rosè was shaken out of her thoughts when she felt a rough tongue cleaning her face. 

“Hi Jancy!” Rosè smiled at the older cat.

“Hello Rosè, how have you been?” Jancy paused in her avid licking to reply.

“Awesome!” Rosè purred in content. Jancy looked over at the other two, who were watching her expectantly. Jancy sighed and gave them both a fond lick as well.

Grendan yowled happily and clambered onto Jancy’s back. York attempted to follow suit, managing to make Jancy huff in annoyance before she lay down and allowed him to copy his friend. 

The four lay there, chatting occasionally, when Jancy froze. Her ears twitched and her tail swished.

”There’s someone coming.” Jancy said, worried. Only then did the trio hear footsteps.

”Is it your owner, Rosè?” Grendan asked.

”She never comes home this early...” Rosè whispered. They heard someone fiddling with the lock. Jancy nudged them off of her.

\\_Jancy_/

”Stay behind me.” Jancy commanded. Taking an offensive stance in front of the kittens, she tensed, ready to defend her makeshift family.

The End...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I was kidding in the beginning notes. Constructive criticism is also welcome. And insults are accepted. But motivation is nice ,alright! I’m once again sorry for the long wait, I underestimated how much damn homework I would get and now I feel like I’m drowning in worksheets. Oh well. WhovianCat out!


	8. Happy Halloween!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween special! I know it’s kinda short and weird buuuuuuut...I tried! There’s nothing really Halloween-y about this, it’s more of just an alternate universe thingy. Please don’t be afraid to give me requests or prompts in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t uploaded in a while...I’m working on dragon Jancy part 3 and well, I’ve been procrastinating a lot. Sorry again :)

\\_Jancy_/

Jancy flew through the wall, her semi-transparent body leaving no trace on the bricks to onlookers. The ancestral ghost looked around, and frowned. Grendan was meant to be here by now. Oh well, she could wait.

After roughly 5 minutes had passed, the door burst open and Grendan trotted in.

“Sorry I’m late, Jancy!” The rhino panted. “Stairs are difficult.”

Jancy had barely noticed the stairs, as all she had to do was use her ghostly powers to fly up.

“I suppose that’s fair enough...” Jancy admitted. “Rosè’s still not here yet though.”

After another five minutes passed, the door creaked open and the fox padded in.

“Ah! Rosè, you took a while.” Jancy scolded.

“Sorry...I saw a cool mask I liked...” Rosè confessed quietly.

Jancy sighed “Alright, I’ll take us to York.”

She snapped her fingers and after feeling like they had been stretched and squished at the same time, they were suddenly in a grassy field. 

Grendan toppled over onto the soft grass. “I’ll never get used to that...” He groaned.

A whistle sounded. “Hey guys.” Someone said.

Rosè looked over at the train. “Hi York!” She yipped.

The green train screeched to a halt. Grendan heaved himself off the ground and staggered over to York. He leaned against his cool metal and sighed in relief.

“That’s better.” Grendan opened one eye to peer at York. “Wait a second...h-have you gotten a fresh coat of paint recently?”

“Thanks for noticing! I just got painted...actually the paint probably hasn’t dried yet...” York looked at Grendan.

“Oh dear...” Jancy sighed. “Who on earth put me in charge of these three upstart children?”

Rosè helped Grendan unstick his face from the paint. The half of his face that had been pressed up against the wet paint had been painted green. Even the horn on his nose had a line of green on it.<\p>

“Errr...how do I look?” Grendan asked sheepishly.

“Like broccoli.” Rosè helpfully told him.

“Like you had a fight with a paint bucket and lost.” York snickered.

“Like you need a bath.” Jancy stated flatly.

Grendan giggled nervously “Sorry!”.

And thus the rest of the day was spent scrubbing the paint off Grendan’s leathery skin.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don’t understand the references:  
> Jancy is an ancestral ghost because in an episode (can’t remember which one) Grendan decides he wants to be called grandma, and so Jancy’s the ancestral ghost!
> 
> Grendan is a rhino because he insists that the murder culprit is a rhino! So yeah.
> 
> Rosè is a fox because in episode 5 she stole the fox mask off the wall and put it on.
> 
> York is a train because he’s scared of trains and thinks they’re ferocious monsters!


	9. Dragon Jancy - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosè finds an advert and decides she wants a new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY I KNOW ITS SHORT. BLAME ME. IM SORRY

\\_Rosè_/

She had her eyes trained on the target, and slowly tiptoed towards it, knife in hand. Its nose twitched, sensing a change in the air. After a few excruciating seconds it turned back to nibbling its leaf, and Rosè advanced.

She was about to bring the knife down when the rumbling of wheels on hard, packed dirt send her prey scampering away. Rosè cursed under her breath, she had been so close! As she was about to go check her traps she had set to see if they had ensnared anything, she detected movement out of the corner of her eye.

Rosè whirled around, heart pounding and brandishing her knife, only to find that it was just a piece of paper flapping in the wind. She let out a relieved breath and brushed her hair out of her face. The paper had now settled on the ground, and so Rosè picked it up.

“P.I Jancy True, interns wanted?” Rosé muttered as she read it. 

Rosè had lived off plundering and foraging for quite a while now, and wondered from time to time how settling down would feel. 

She turned the scrap of paper over, and scrawled on the other side in messy pen was:‘ _author’s note: I know most people don’t read notes at the start and finish, so this is my last resort. Please, give me requests and prompts in the comments, or this fanfic will never get anywhere. I’ll do any (most) requests! I promise! The reason for these long pauses between updates is lack of inspiration (and laziness). Thank you for reading, and I’m sorry for the slow updates :( !_ ’ 

Rosè raised an eyebrow “Huh, weird. I wonder who wrote that, they must be pretty desperate.” She shrugged “Oh well, not my problem.”

She tucked the paper into her pocket and got back to checking her traps.

Time passes

It was almost night, and Rosè was about to haul herself up a tree and fall asleep watching the stars, when her mind went back to the paper she found. 

“Jancy True...maybe I should give it a go.” Rosè drifted off to sleep, but strangely enough her mind was filled with images of blue dragons soaring through the sky. And somehow, she knew that that dragon was Jancy True.

Rosè woke up with a yawn, and stared at the branch above her, wondering what her dream meant. She had been taught once that ‘if you felt like you dreamed something for a reason, you probably did’.

“A blue dragon, hmm? Jancy True, I’ll be looking out for you.” Rosè chuckled at her rhyme, and hopped gracefully down from her branch.

She spent the day setting up new traps and occasionally managed to snag some rabbits for her lunch. Just as she had finished eating her last rabbit, the instincts she had gained from living as a rogue fired up and she jumped up from her spot.

A moment later a large, brown paw swiped at where she was just sitting. Rosè gasped, it was a bear! She grabbed her knife and pointed it at the bear threateningly. It didn’t budge. Rosè made herself look as big as she could, which, to be honest, wasn’t quite as big as she had hoped.

It roared, the mere force of the sound causing the trees to tremble and shake, and used its clawed paw in an attempt to strike down its opponent. Rosè managed to dodge, her heart pounding in her chest and adrenaline filling her body. She had to resist the urge to run as her fight or flight instincts kicked in.

She took a deep breath, and let out a roar to match the bear’s. Rosè was sure that if it were human it’s jaw would have dropped on the ground.

Just as Rosè was about to dive in with her knife, the bear turned tail and ran.

“Ha! That’s what you get for messing with me, you big furball!” She crowed.

Rosè turned around, about to go back to tending the fire, when she glimpsed a flash of blue scales just beyond the bushes.

“A blue dragon?” Rosè gasped. She crept closer to the dragon, making sure it couldn’t hear her. Her eyes widened as she saw an orc and a dwarf dismount.

“What the-“ She blinked in disbelief. The dragon had just turned into...a human? She took a step forward and the leaves crunched beneath her feet. The dragon-sorry, human whipped its head towards her and growled. Rosè gasped again as the _human_ sprouted wings!

The wings were the same as the dragon’s, and without a doubt Rosè knew that somehow the human and the dragon were the same being, and that being was Jancy True. 

The human-dragon nudged her companions closer to her, probably to protect them. _Cute_ Rosè thought. The rogue decided that she would reveal herself. 

“Are you Jancy True?” Rosè asked “Could I be your intern?”

Rosè stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. _Maybe apologising would give her a push in the right direction..._

“I’m sorry for scaring you, but could I? Please?” Rosè said, apologetically. _That should do it._

”Who are you?” Dragon-human growled, still wary of the girl. 

”I’m Rosé.” She answered. 

”Just Rosé?” She asked “And what are you?”

”Yep, just Rosé. And I’m a human rogue.” Rosé replied. 

The detective relaxed her stance a little. “Don’t move.” The dragon person said, talking to her companions and Rosé. 

She took a step towards the rogue and looked her over with a professional detective’s eye. Rosé wasn’t sure what she saw, but it seemed to be good. 

”You may become my intern.” Dragon-person said. Rosè mentally cheered. 

“But if you so much as _scratch_ Grendan or York, you will regret it.”

Rosè assumed that those two names belonged to the companions. 

The P.I lifted up her wings off of the two boys and became full dragon. She prodded them both in the direction of her back, an invitation to get on, and once they were seated Rosè saw the dragon glare at her one last time - _probably a reminder of the threat that Rosè had no intention of finding out was real_ , and allowed her to climb on. 

The dragon took off from the ground and Rosè marvelled at the view. She had climbed plenty of trees, but never before had she seen the forest from this high up! It was...beautiful. But Rosè lifted her head and looked ahead. To her new start. To her new life. And most importantly, to her new friendships. 

The End...probably maybe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) leave requests and prompts in the comments :)  
> WhovianCat out!


	10. Snowy Drawtectives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio have some fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a different Christmassy chapter planned out, and I was waiting for Christmas Eve to post it, but then my phone broke, and I lost it...this is an entirely different thing, but I hope it’s good :)

Grendan groaned as he drifted away from blissful unawareness. _So warm...So nice_... He snuggled further into his soft cocoon, then frowned when he heard his name, and half heartedly swiped at the air when he sleepily noticed someone was shaking him.

“Wake up!” A voice broke through his haze of comfort. He should probably wake up then. He turned slightly so he was on his side.

“‘m awake...” he yawned. The dwarf blinked his eyes open and lifted his head to stare blearily at the face of his sentient alarm clock. After a few more seconds of confusion his head dropped exhaustedly back onto his pillow and he groaned again.

“Rosé...Why...” he moaned, annoyed.

“Grendan! There’s snow everywhere!” His assailant whisper-shouted, pointing excitedly at the curtain-covered window. She was standing next to his bed, one hand still on his shoulder from shaking him.

Grendan rubbed his hands over his face and glared tiredly at Rosé. He pushed himself into a sitting position and shrugged his blanket off. _Damn_. It was cold. The dwarf shivered as he looked longingly back at his still-warm bed, but dragged himself to his feet anyway. 

He slipped his slippers on. Rosé moved out of his way as he sluggishly stomped towards the window, she was practically vibrating with excitement. As he reached his destination, he grabbed the curtains, braced himself, and pulled it back...

...and yelled as his eyes were assaulted by the blinding whiteness outside. He yanked the curtains back closed. After blinking furiously into the darkness of his room, he tentatively peeked opened it back up. Rosé really hadn’t been exaggerating, there _was_ snow _everywhere!_

There wasn’t a single inch of green or brown, or in fact _any_ colour other than pure, unfiltered white.

“Wow” Grendan breathed out, the word filled with wonder.

“I know right? York’s been staring at it for the last hour or so. We were waiting for you to wake up, but since that didn’t seem like it was happening anytime soon, I came to help speed up the process.” Rosé giggled. “Well what are you waiting for? Come on!” She bounced out of his room.

Grendan quickly scrambled to follow her, ignoring the fact that he was still in his pyjamas and fluffy slippers. Proper clothes could wait.

They both padded down the stairs to the main living room. Rosé tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a green lump to their left. York was pressed up against the glass of their back door, drooling a little as he gazed at the snow outside. Grendan really hoped he wasn’t thinking about eating it.

“Hey, York! Sorry I took so long!” The Druid said, making his way to their coffee machine. The orc grunted a vaguely affirmative reply, too enraptured in the winter wonderland outside to give a damn about anything.

Grendan smiled as he sipped at his coffee, and promptly almost spilled it as Rosé came sprinting back into the room. He hadn’t even noticed her leave. She grinned proudly as she held up three puffy winter coats.

“Come on you lot, let’s head outside before the snow melts!” She grinned.

York finally looked away from the snow. “Is that for me?” He smiled at the largest, greenest coat.

“Yep! And this one’s for you, Grendan.” She handed him a brown coat, patterned with leaves all over. He gasped, it was perfect!

She kept the last coat, black with a fur trim, for herself.

The three interns put on their respective coats and reached for the door.

“Not so fast.” They turned as they felt something soft hit each of their heads. Grendan glanced down at where the object had ended up. It was a brown woolly hat, and instead of a Pom Pom, it had a plush, furry, leaf. He glanced at Rosé and York. Rosé had a black woolly hat with a furry pink pompom, and York had a green beanie with the words ‘Piss Boy’ stitched onto it.

Grendan looked up. Standing in front of them was a scowling Jancy. 

“Thanks Jancy!” Grendan smiled.

She sighed. “ As long as you don’t catch a cold.”

The trio beamed and turned back to the sea of white. The picture perfect landscape glittered as the sun hit it. And for a moment, all was still. A moment of...quiet. Grendan was happy to just live in that moment of happiness forever, he thought...right before a snowball hit him in the face. 

He whirled around to face his attacker. Rosé had doubled over, gasping for air as she laughed. Grendan hopped down onto the snow. It was time for revenge. He gathered up a handful of snow, shaped it until it was vaguely resembled a ball, and launched it at Rosé. 

The snow went straight into the back of her coat, and she yelped and danced around as she tried to remove the snow that was melting onto her back. 

Now it was Grendan’s turn to laugh, but not for long. He was just about to bend down and grab another snowball when he felt a heavy weight knock him down.

“Oomf.” Grendan grunted, confused. It didn’t take him long to figure out exactly what had happened, as he felt the coldness from the snow seep into his bones. _Someone_ had dumped a pile of snow onto him.

“Aah!” He squealed as he jumped up, patting his body in an attempt to shake off all the snow. He knew exactly who the culprit was.

Taking a deep breath, Grendan searched deep inside himself. He had to embrace his inner dog and perform the defensive manoeuvre that he himself had unfortunately often been on the receiving end of.

Grendan’s eyes snapped open and he shook himself as hard as he could. The snow that remained on his coat after the pat down was abruptly shaken off and launched towards his target.

York shrieked as freezing cold snow attacked him. His exposed face was quickly covered in snow, leaving just two bewildered eyes blinking against a background of white.

Grendan had just about enough time to snap a picture before he was tackled to the ground by a black blur. 

He fell onto the snow and instead of getting up, he just lay there, laughing. Rosé flopped onto the ground next him, giggling with adrenaline and joy. Next came York, still wiping the snow off of his face. The three of them laughed with childish glee as they stared up at the sky above them. 

“Merry Christmas!” They yelled in unison, lying contently in the gleaming snow. 

Jancy sighed as she looked fondly at her three interns.

“And they’re so, so sorry.”

The End, Merry Christmas everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas my dear readers! Stay safe!
> 
> WhovianCat out!


	11. I’m sorry :( AN

So...I know a couple of people have been enjoying this fic, and to those people, I’m very sorry. 

You see...this fanfic has gone on for quite a while, and I’m amazed at the number of people who’ve read it. Your support is what’s kept this fanfic running all this time! But, all things have to come to an end, and while I’ve had a lot of fun writing the various stories in here, the spark that started this has faded somewhat.

I’ve had a few suggestions on the last chapter, and I’m really, really sorry I didn’t do them. I just don’t really feel the motivation that I had before...again, I’m so, so sorry. This is the end of Jancy’s Crew, for the foreseeable future. Thank you all so much for coming along on this journey with me :) and I’m sorry.

P.S-I’m extra sorry for the people who might’ve thought this was a new chapter :)

P.S.S-If you want to contact me, I’m on both Tumblr and Discord under the username WhovianCat.


End file.
